Eternal Life by Eternal Death
by Silver-Serenity3
Summary: Giles has a twin brother and the Slayer's life may change because of it. Please R&R, I need motivation to finish the story.
1. Default Chapter

Eternal Life by Eternal Death

Buffy was walking through the cemetery on patrol when a vampire attacked her from behind. She flung him over her shoulder where he landed face down. "And here I thought the cemetery was gonna be dead tonight." Pulling the stake out of her jacket, she attempted to plunge it into the demon's heart, when it flipped up, kicking her in the stomach. She groaned as much from pain as surprise when she saw her attacker's features. "Giles…oh no…" but she remembered she saw Giles just before she headed out to patrol. Even if Giles was bitten after she left, he wouldn't rise until tomorrow. She looked at the vampire with the face of one she considered family and said to the vampire, "So you can't be Giles, and that means to get to die…again." Before she could dust the Giles look-a-like, Angel tackled her from behind.

"Buffy, you can't kill him," she heard Angel say. They both got up from the ground and watched the vampire run away. Buffy glared at him and started yelling. "First, why does everyone keep attacking me from behind! Second, I just bought this outfit! Third, why the hell not! Killing vamps is part of the job description remember!" Buffy was now restraining her from punching Angel.

"Well, yeah, he's a vampire, but…" realizing he could never explain everything that was happening, resumed. "Just go talk to Giles. He can explain everything."

"Alright we've established that wasn't Giles, so who was it?"

"Well…that was his twin brother."


	2. Chapter Two

Angel and Giles were sitting in the school library with the rest of the Scooby gang. The room was silent until Buffy spoke. "Alright, Giles, I'm here, now spill. You have a twin brother who's a vampire. Now I'm sorry, but he's dead and this is my job. How many people are going to die tonight because you had Angel stop me?"

Giles looked at her with understanding. "I know you're upset and confused, but I can explain. Shawn…was my brother. The council chose me as a Watcher because I had a twin, as did my father. On our 18th birthday, they made him a vampire…"

The room grew silent again until Willow spoke up hesitantly. "On purpose…?"

Giles had an expression of pain on his face. "Yes. After he was turned…they bound us with magick. Made me invulnerable, essentially unkillable…unless Shawn was killed, in which case, I would die as well. The Council kept him imprisoned, but a few days ago…he broke out and killed the guard. He came to the Hellmouth. We think he was looking for you, Buffy. For the Slayer."

She looked up at him. "So what am I supposed to do? I can't kill him…it would be my fault you died. I can't do it, I won't. There has to be another way."

Xander looked at Giles. "What about a spell? Something to…separate the two of you?"

Giles stared up at Xander. "You're right. The Watcher's Council did the spell, they must have a reversal for it. In case something like this happened. I'm going to phone them right now. You can all go home, it's late and we can't do much for now anyway." Giles headed into his office to call the Council. Willow stood up and moved toward Oz. Everyone headed out of the library when Willow had a thought. "What if they don't have a reversal for it? What will we do?"

"They will," said Oz. "Don't worry, Giles'll come through."


	3. Chapter Three

Willow walked back in the library after telling everyone to go home without her. She had to talk with Giles. He was on the phone with the Council, and she heard him yelling at them.

"I don't bloody care! He's here, and we can't stop him without that damn spell, now give it to me! Alright. I don't know, just fax it to me." He hung up and muttered to himself. "Great. Now I have to get that bloody machine to work." Willow heard him and covered up a giggle. Nothing electronic got along with Giles. She walked into his office, hoping he hadn't seen her standing there.

"Um, Giles? Are you gonna need any help, you know, performing the spell?" He looked up at her, startled. "Huh?" He nodded his head after thinking a second. "Yes, actually. Could you get the ingredients...after you set up that basted machine, please?" She turned the fax machine on, and the information came through moments later.

I'll get these tomorrow and bring them by." She headed out of his office and towards the library doors.

"Thank you, Willow," he called after her, and then went into his office to prepare for the spell. He needed to be read…and soon.


	4. Chapter Four

The next night, everyone but Buffy had gathered in the library. She was patrolling, watching for Shawn. A random vampire sprang out of the darkness, but she staked it effortlessly, and kept moving. Back in the library, Willow had just finished lighting the candles and incense around the room, and Giles was sitting in the newly drawn pentagram on the floor. Oz walked up beside Willow and asked Giles, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Oz, are you sure you can handle the Latin?"

He nodded his head, and Buffy walked in. She took her place in the circle surrounding Giles and the pentagram, along with Xander and the others. Oz began chanting and Willow sprinkling the herbs around Giles. A bright light began to encompass Giles, when he suddenly screamed, and collapsed. Willow knelt next to him to check for a pulse. She looked up at Oz and Buffy. "He's dead."

Buffy ran out the doors, heading to the cemetery. She had to find Spike, maybe he had seen who killed Giles' brother. No, who had killed _Giles._


	5. Chapter Five

She banged open the door to the crypt Spike was staying in. Sitting in front of his television, watching Passions, when he asked, "What do you need, luv, one of your scoobies in trouble again?"

She looked at him disgusted, but removed the look, remembering that she needed his help. "No. It's Giles. He's…well he's…"

Spike turns off his tv, and gets up, moving next to her. "Right. I saw him, well vampire him. I didn't think you'd want to have to kill him…so I did it for you." Buffy's face turned from one of anguish to fury. Her voice came out just below a whisper. "You did what?" She looked at him, eyes blazing, and pulled a stake out from her jacket. She started to move toward him, and he backed up suddenly, realizing her intentions.

"Come on, now! I did you a favor! Why the bloody hell are you trying to kill me!" He ran to the door of his crypt and attempted to open it when she spun him around, stake in midair.

"You killed his brother. As a result you killed Giles. Now I'm going to kill you." Calmly, she slammed the stake into his heart. As he turned to dust, she heard the words, "That's the last time I try to help someone…" Walking over his remains, she left the crypt, heading for the library. She had to tell the others what had happened.


	6. Chapter Six

Walking across the cemetery toward the exit, Angel ran up to Buffy. She looked at him, and started to speak, her voice sounding more pained than usual. "Shawn's dead. Spike killed him. I stake Spike. Come on, we have to tell the others what happened." She held his hand, and to an onlooker, they were a normal couple. In reality, they were a vampire and a Slayer about to deliver horrible news to the ones they loved.

When Buffy and Angel walked in to the library, they saw Willow holding a glass of water, and Giles sitting up. Buffy ran over and hugged him, remembering her slayer strength when Giles grunted. "Oh! Sorry!" She looked at everyone then settled on Willow. "But Will, he was dead, we saw it. Why is he alive?" Seeing the look on Giles face, she stammered out, "Not that I'm not happy about it, 'cause I am."

Giles stood up and looked around the room. "Well as glad as you all are to have me back, the answer to your question is that-."

"Just a side effect of the spell." Everyone looked toward Oz, surprised that he had spoken up and interrupted Giles.

"Thank you, Oz." Willow said, and looked nervously at Giles. "No offense, but you tend to act British, and never get around to the answer." Looking at everyone else she said, "You see, Giles had to die to be released, but now he's not dead anymore, which we're all happy about."

Angel walked up behind Buffy and tapped her on the shoulder. "Uh, Buffy? Maybe you should tell them about Spike now."


End file.
